


Electric Touch

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Changbin mentioned once lol, Cute, Cute best friends who secretly are in love with each other, Fluff, Hyunlix, I feel like it could be read as if they're seniors in HS or freshmen in college? Idk, Jisung mentioned like twice, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sweet, They're both just super soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: People say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Felix doesn't think it's possible to love Hyunjin any more. He just wants to be back in his best friend's arms again.





	Electric Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys I really like this one and I'm happy with how it turned out???

A R I Z O N A – Electric Touch  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-eX8ri3pr0>

_Oh, I wanna get lost in the night now_  
_Hold me in the dark 'til the light's down_  
_And give me your electric touch_  
_Oh, I don't wanna think about distance_  
_I just wanna be in your existence_  
_So give me your electric touch, oh_

_-_

It was a peaceful evening, Felix curled up in his bed and totally engrossed in his book. It was a Saturday, but the entire house was quiet except for the sounds of his mom cleaning up around the house, and the soft crackling noises from the candle on his bedside table—bergamot and amber, his favorite scent because it reminded him of a certain Hwang Hyunjin.

The sound of his ringtone cut through the silence and Felix threw his phone an irritated glance but he immediately dove for it when he saw the _Jinjinnie <3 would like to FaceTime…_ that lit up the screen. His book tumbled to the ground but Felix paid it no mind, rolling over and hugging a stuffed bear to his chest, quickly accepting the call, eager to see his best friend’s face.

It only took a second to connect, and Hyunjin’s face quickly filled his phone screen. He was holding the phone far too close and at a godawful angle, and Felix burst into laughter at the sight but he couldn’t help but still think that Hyunjin was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“Good morning, Yongbok-ie!” Hyunjin chirped, and Felix’s smile fell off of his face, replaced by a mock scowl. “It’s 10PM, doofus.” Felix muttered, rolling his eyes. “Well, it’s 9AM over here, so I’m saying good morning.” Hyunjin said, sticking out his tongue.

Felix felt a dull pang in his chest, reminded of the fact that Hyunjin was studying abroad in New York and wouldn’t be home for another 3 months, 1 week, and 4 days. Not that he was counting or anything.

“Wait, 9AM? It’s Saturday and Hwang Hyunjin is actually awake before 2PM? Inconceivable!” Felix cried out, grinning at the affronted look at Hyunjin’s face. “For your information, I am capable of waking early! Besides, I miss you and Jisung said you didn’t go out to the party at Changbin hyung’s place, and I wanted to talk to you.” Hyunjin’s voice trailed off shyly at the end, successfully making the younger boy’s heart skip a beat.

Felix didn’t go out because he had had such a miserable time at the last party Jisung had dragged him out to, feeling so lonely and out of place without Hyunjin there to dance with or scare off any creepy upperclassmen or give Felix his jacket when he inevitably got cold. He didn’t know how to tell Hyunjin this, though, so he quickly changed the subject, smiling softly when Hyunjin launched into an anecdote about one of his classes, complete with wide gestures and different voices.

The two talked for hours, exchanging stories and jokes, almost forgetting about the thousands of miles that currently stood between them.

“I miss you so much, Hyunjin,” Felix pouted, sleepiness putting a damper on his brain-to-mouth filter. He pulled his covers tighter around his body, but they were still a poor substitute for Hyunjin’s insanely high body temperature. Felix remembered complaining about it every time Hyunjin slept over but he can’t help but feel cold without Hyunjin’s cuddles.

Hyunjin almost cooed with how cute his best friend look, bundled up in his blankets with his eyes drooping. “I’m always gonna be here for you, Lix, no matter where I am.” Hyunjin reminded, holding an index finger close to his camera, beaming when Felix reciprocated the gesture, replicating the E.T. finger touch that they used to always do when they were kids.

Felix stifled a giant yawn behind his small hand ( _baby hands,_ Hyunjin’s mind helpfully supplied). Hyunjin frowned, glancing at the clock and realizing they had been talking for almost 6 hours, which meant that it was almost 4AM in Korea.

“Hey, why don’t you go to sleep? I’ll text you tomorrow,” Hyunjin began but Felix instantly sat up, widening his eyes as if to show that he was awake. “No, no, I’m good, don’t worry. Not sleepy at all,” The smaller boy insisted, but it would’ve been more convincing if he hadn’t let out a fat yawn in the middle of it. “We didn’t get to talk all week because of school, I’m fine, I promise. Hey, tell me about that annoying kid in your English class.”

At the other’s insistence, Hyunjin started another story, watching as Felix’s head started to bob. Eventually, he fell asleep, phone falling out of his hand and onto his pillow, bringing the camera close to his face. From this angle, Hyunjin could almost count each freckle on Felix’s face, and his breath caught in his throat at the image.

Hyunjin leaned in, pressing a kiss to his phone screen, eyes and smile so incredibly soft for the other.

“Good night, Felix. Sweet dreams.”

-

_WC: 783_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hyunlix, they're so cute :') And underrated! I feel like there's a lot of Changlix (still my fav haha), Changjin, and Changjinlix, but not enough Hyunlix.... Anyways, idk you guys, I'm actually kinda super satisfied with this one?? (Which is rare!!!!!!!) & I can't believe I've managed to write 2 (in a row!) fluffy fics without any angst!! Look at this author development WOW.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading my fics & leaving kudos or comments (especially comments!! they're my favorite!!), I really really appreciate it! ALSO, so happy bc Howl currently has 71 kudos which is like WOW for me (& Lights Down Low almost has 50!!) so thank you sm!! Please check out my other fics if you haven't~
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the extra long author's note (does anyone even read these...) but I wanted to know how to get more exposure for my fics/drabbles? I feel like not that many people are reading & I wanna know if it's bc my summaries suck or bc they're so short? :(((

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hyunlix, they're so cute :') And underrated! I feel like there's a lot of Changlix (still my fav haha), Changjin, and Changjinlix, but not enough Hyunlix.... Anyways, idk you guys, I'm actually kinda super satisfied with this one?? (Which is rare!!!!!!!) & I can't believe I've managed to write 2 (in a row!) fluffy fics without any angst!! Look at this author development WOW.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading my fics & leaving kudos or comments (especially comments!! they're my favorite!!), I really really appreciate it! ALSO, so happy bc Howl currently has 71 kudos which is like WOW for me (& Lights Down Low almost has 50!!) so thank you sm!! Please check out my other fics if you haven't~
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the extra long author's note (does anyone even read these...) but I wanted to know how to get more exposure for my fics/drabbles? I feel like not that many people are reading & I wanna know if it's bc my summaries suck or bc they're so short? :(((


End file.
